


She's So High

by shanivoneverec



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora and Catra scar everyone in the fright zone, Catra is a screamer, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Post-Canon, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanivoneverec/pseuds/shanivoneverec
Summary: Catra and Adora decide to revisit their favorite lookout. If only everyone below had earplugs.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 219





	She's So High

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an idea I had on Twitter. I'm also personally dedicating this to feistypants, who is an awesome writer and deserves all the love.

It was supposed to be a simple picnic. _Let’s go to our old spot and revisit some good memories for once_ , Adora had suggested. So, they had packed a basket with applesauce and cake and they had tried to recreate the ration bars just for funsies (just the grey kind though, not the brown kind). But neither Catra nor Adora actually knew what those ration bars were made out of, so they just used cake for that, too, and then topped it with grey-colored frosting.

Climbing up had been slightly more difficult than Adora remembered, mostly because everything was covered in greenery and flowers now. She had thought the vines would be easy to cling to, but in actuality all they really did was make everything more slippery, to the point where Adora nearly decided to leave and return with a grappling hook. She had juggled the basket for most of the climb, holding the handle between her teeth at one point until Catra graciously relieved her of it.

It was worth it, though. They had always come to this spot because it offered them the privacy they couldn’t get anywhere else. Granted, looking back made them both realize that the view itself hadn’t been super impressive, surrounded by smog and crooked, ugly metal edifices, but nowadays it was pretty stunning. For one thing, the vines and foliage meant that they had even more privacy, and the lookout itself was more comfortable and inviting, the soft leaves and blooming buds cushioning them as they spread out a blanket and sat happily next to each other, munching on their fake ration bars and giggling to themselves at the absurdity of it.

That had been nearly an hour ago, Adora realizes as Catra captures her mouth again, pinning her against the blanket. She can still taste the cake on the other girl’s tongue.

“Mmf,” Catra huffs against her lips, releasing them and smiling as a trail of drool follows before falling away. “I’m almost completely naked for you and you’re still covered up, princess,” she purrs, tugging impatiently at the straps of Adora’s bra.

Smirking, Adora sits up and pulls the bra over her head with one quick motion, flinging it off to the side to join her signature jacket and shirt.

“Happy now?” Adora tilts her head, watching with pleasure as Catra takes in the sight of her naked breasts with eager, greedy eyes.

“Oh Adora, you have no idea,” Catra says, too entranced to match Adora’s smug expression. She leans forward and fondles Adora’s breasts with both hands, reveling in the gasp that escapes Adora’s lips. Catra crawls further onto her lap, kisses her deeply as she squeezes and rolls her thumbs over Adora’s hardened nipples. Knowing Adora sometimes likes a bit of pain, Catra extends her claws just the slightest bit, not enough to really hurt her girlfriend, but just the right amount to make Adora break the kiss with a startled cry and roll her hips against Catra’s.

“Fuck,” Adora huffs, cupping Catra’s ass through her underwear and squeezing. Her fingers dance upward and tickle the base of Catra’s tail, and pretty soon Catra is meeting her hips, rolling against her in a rhythmic dance. Adora hears the purr rise in her throat and smiles, resting her head on Catra’s shoulder so she can whisper close to her ear. “Believe it or not, I actually did not plan for this walk down memory lane to end in sex.”

“It won’t end in sex if you don’t take your fucking pants off,” Catra growls, squeezing her claws against the tender flesh of Adora’s breasts once more. Adora cries out and bites Catra’s neck, desperate and possessive. She clings harder after hearing Catra’s husky laugh, tugging lightly on her tail. Meanwhile, Catra’s fingers trail downward; they tickle and tease Adora’s waist and ribs, before finally settling on the waistband of her pants. “Off,” she hisses.

There’s no arguing with her. The pants are shucked off with little concern, and then Adora is being pushed backwards so that she’s once again laying on the blanket. As Catra plants kisses down Adora’s chest and stomach, Adora pants and gazes wantonly at the parts of Catra that are still covered. She can see the telling wet spot on her panties, and the smell of her arousal makes Adora’s mouth water.

“I want these off,” Adora says, tugging lightly on Catra’s panties. She throws her head back as Catra moves back up, placing delicate kisses on her collarbone and neck. Then she bites down and Adora seizes up and feels her legs tremble with need.

“Why?” Catra whispers, kissing the bite sweetly. “What do you want to do to me?”

“I’m gonna make you see stars is what I’m gonna do,” Adora says, trying to play the confidence card. It doesn’t work, and she whines as Catra pulls away from her. Instead, Catra shuffles backwards, sitting on Adora’s hips so that their lower halves are rubbing teasingly against each other. She begins to grind on Adora, breasts bouncing gently with the motions. When Adora tries to reach out and caress her chest, Catra slaps the hand away. She’s going to make her watch.

“You’ll need,” Catra pauses to grunt, “to be more specific, Adora.”

“Oh, come on,” Adora groans, falling back against the blanket. She closes her eyes for a second and bites her lip, simply enjoying the feeling of Catra’s wet heat sliding against her own. The only downside is the cloth that continues to separate them, but while Adora could simply reach out and tear Catra’s panties right off of her, she restrains herself. If Catra wants to be slightly more dominant tonight, then Adora can be slightly more patient. She opens her eyes to watch, groaning when she sees that Catra has begun to stroke herself as she rides Adora.

“Come on Adora,” Catra pants, grinning almost maniacally. “Tell me what you’re going to do to me.”

Adora swallows as she watches Catra touch herself, hips lifting up and down. She wraps her own hands around Catra’s hips and thumbs at the lace of Catra’s underwear. Maybe her girlfriend planned this; she only wears lace for special occasions.

“Well,” she croaks, losing her voice suddenly. She clears her throat, then drops her voice to more of a whisper. “I thought I’d be romancing you this evening with nostalgia and maybe…maybe some kisses if I was lucky.”

“Looks like you’re more than lucky, princess. How’s this for nostalgia?” Catra laughs breathlessly.

“We should’ve christened this spot sooner,” Adora cackles underneath her.

“I mean, that was my intention,” Catra smiles, pausing in her motions to lean down and caress the side of Adora’s face. Adora barely has time to lean into it before Catra’s hand moves down and clutches her chin, holding it in a tight grasp. “Now I’ll only repeat this one more time: What do you want to do to me, Adora?”

Adora narrows her eyes in her best _you asked for it_ look. She wets her lips with her tongue, delighting in how Catra swallows. She can feel her trembling with anticipation.

“I want to rip that lace off with my teeth and ravish you. I want to take you with my mouth and with my fingers until you’re screaming beneath me. I want to make you cum so hard that you forget every memory you have of this place except for how good I made you feel…how _wet_ and desperate you were to be fucked by me.”

Adora knows she said the right thing when Catra’s eyes dilate and her breath catches. She digs her fingers into Catra’s hips, silently asking permission. When Catra whines on top of her, Adora runs out of patience.

“Catra?” she asks, eyes pleading with the other girl. Catra no longer looks smug; she appears to be just as eager as Adora feels. She nods, grinding against Adora a couple more times for good measure.

“Rip them off me,” she commands, and Adora obeys.

The lace ends up in a pile next to their other clothes, and then Adora’s underwear follow soon after. Because Catra is the one to take them off, they end up in an even worse state than Catra’s. Adora knows she’s going to be returning to Bright Moon without underwear, but honestly she doesn’t mind.

She doesn’t mind because now she and Catra are pressed against each other, their sexes hot and dripping as they rub and grind and sob without care for anything other than pushing each other to the brink.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Catra cries out, hips jerking sporadically. Her claws dig into Adora’s thighs, pulling them closer as Adora’s legs wrap around her waist.

“Ah! Mph… _oh fuck, Catra_ ….” Adora reaches for her, pulls her down so that their lips can meet again. Opening her mouth with a sigh, Adora welcomes Catra’s tongue with her own, and they caress each other and breathe each other in as Catra temporarily pauses their grinding. Adora makes a noise of confusion and breaks the kiss, looking up at Catra quizzically.

“Why’d you stop?” she pants, feeling hazy. “It felt so good.”

“Because _princess_ ,” Catra purrs against Adora’s lips, chuckling at the way Adora reaches up and nips at them, “you said you were going to fuck me until I screamed. Well, I’m not screaming yet.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“What do you think?”

“Did you even bring the toy?” Adora asks, glancing over at the picnic basket. She knows she didn’t pack it away with the food. Like, this picnic was just supposed to be sweet and romantic.

“Sure didn’t,” Catra shrugs, not looking the least bit apologetic. The smugness returns and she smiles, a tiny fang poking out and making her look more adorable than anything else. Adora wants to absolutely wreck her.

“Guess we’ll have to improvise,” Adora says airily before using her strength to flip their positions. Catra squeals as Adora leans over her, hands locked around her wrists and holding them above her head. “How’s this?”

“Get on with it,” Catra pouts, squirming beneath her. Adora can feel her wetness on her thighs. She’s soaked, and Adora wants to taste it so badly.

Instead, Adora raises a brow at her, meeting Catra’s challenging gaze with one of her own. When Catra bucks up impatiently, Adora adjusts her grasp so that she’s holding both of Catra’s wrists with one hand. Catra knows better than to break her hold; it’s Adora’s turn to be dominant.

She lowers the other hand to Catra’s sex, teasing her folds and enjoying the way she gasps and seizes up. After glancing up to make sure she’s okay, Adora continues to rub her fingers over the same spot again and again, giving special attention to her clit and relishing the wetness sticking to her fingers.

“How many do you want to start with?” Adora murmurs, hovering over Catra’s entrance.

Catra pauses to think it over for a couple seconds.

“Give me two,” she decides. “I can take two.”

Adora squeezes her wrists once, then leans down to plant a soft kiss on her knee, before finally sliding her fingers into Catra’s tight, wet heat.

\- - -

The Fright Zone is different nowadays – kind of boring, honestly. Well, maybe _boring_ isn’t the right word, as it isn’t like there’s a shortage of things to do around here. Scorpia has been more than gracious about letting the old Horde soldiers and cadets stay here, and Lonnie is grateful for that. But that also means there’s a lot to rebuild, and she feels it’s only right to help Scorpia fix the place up in exchange for sanctuary. Besides, she likes Scorpia: They all do. She’s one of them, and Lonnie wouldn’t want anyone else taking charge of the place, especially not Catra.

Speaking of which, Kyle always seems to know how to read her mind. Even at the worst of times.

“Do you guys ever miss the old days?” he asks, reclining back against the wall, staring rather morosely up at the sky as Lonnie and Rogelio continue to play some kind of board game that Scorpia introduced them to. Apparently it’s super popular among the princesses, and Lonnie has to admit that it’s pretty addictive. It’s more about strategy than anything else, so it’s almost like she’s training her brain instead of her body.

“Not really, Kyle,” she sighs, tapping her chin as she plans her next move. Rogelio roars victoriously as he finally moves his piece, successfully knocking one of her pieces out of the game. “Okay, calm down. Don’t forget I won the last game,” she points out.

Rogelio growls in protest and Lonnie rolls her eyes. Both him and Kyle are such sore losers. _And_ sore winners.

“I just kind of miss our other friends,” Kyle continues, observing one of the rocks in his hand before tossing it at a nearby trash can. It hits the can with a sound _bang_ and some sort of magical cat-like creature crawls out and hisses, startling him.

“Seriously Kyle?” Lonnie says, watching as he shrinks away from the creature. She picks up another rock and tosses it, successfully scaring the cat-thing away. Kyle lowers his arms, blinking at it sadly as it runs off.

“Okay, this place is _weird_ with all the magic restored,” he exclaims, falling back against the wall.

“You can say that again,” Lonnie mutters, glaring as Rogelio manages to knock another of her pieces off the board. “You sure you’re not cheating?” Rogelio glows with pride.

“I mean, I even miss Catra!” Kyle admits, laughing with exasperation. “But she’s been super busy now that she’s trying to learn how to be a good person or friend or whatever it was Scorpia said she’s trying to do.”

Lonnie hums, too concentrated on the game to respond.

“I miss Adora, too,” Kyle laments. “I wonder if they’re doing okay.”

Lonnie is about to tell him to quit living in the past when the three of them hear a strange noise – like the cry of an animal, or claws on a chalkboard.

“Did you guys hear that?” Kyle asks. Lonnie nods and Rogelio growls in affirmation.

Lonnie opens her mouth to speak when they hear it again. It has to be the cry of an animal. At first she thinks that weird cat thing came back or something, but then the cries become more clear and more frequent. Glancing upwards, Lonnie traces the noise up to a highpoint on a nearby building. She remembers that building – it’s where Catra and Adora used to…

Oh no. Please no.

They _can’t_ be.

_“Ohh…ohhhhh…Adora….”_

They are.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me,” she groans, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“W-What is it?”

_“Adora! Fuck…ahhhhhh….Adora!”_

“Oh, it’s just a random animal screaming Adora’s name in ecstasy. What do you _think_ it is, Kyle?!”

_“Adora! Ahhhhhh….fuckkkk MEEEEEE!”_

“Oh,” Kyle answers simply, face red and slightly nauseous. “Should we go?”

Another wail of pleasure. They all nod at each other.

“Let’s get out of here.”

\- - -

Catra is sweating, her chest heaving with every breath as she lays against the blanket. The blanket is ruined and she’s ruined, but she doesn’t mind one bit.

“Was that…loud enough for you?” she pants, smiling impishly at Adora. Adora, meanwhile is trying desperately to find some semblance of modesty as she haphazardly pulls on her clothing again, save for her ruined underwear of course. Her face is also on fire, and Catra takes pleasure in it.

“The entire Fright Zone probably heard that,” Adora mutters.

“Heck, I’ll bet Bright Moon heard it, too. We’ll have to ask Sparkles and Arrow Boy when we get back.”

“We will _not_!” Adora exclaims, looking scandalized.

“Consider it a compliment. You fucked me good,” Catra purrs, nudging her embarrassed girlfriend with her tail. “But you did forget one thing.”

“Hm? What’s that?” Adora asks, turning to her.

Catra simply nods to Adora’s fingers, which are still sticky and dripping with Catra's cum. Adora blinks as she finally understands, then her face melts into a sultry expression.

“I guess I haven’t had my fill of you, yet.”

“I certainly hope not,” Catra retorts.

Reclining back, Catra purrs and watches Adora take each finger into her mouth, cleaning them off with her tongue and spit, moaning through dark, hooded eyes. The sight is so erotic Catra almost wants to touch herself again, maybe bait Adora into a second round.

They have all the time in the world now. This is their spot, after all.


End file.
